Difícil elección
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Erik debe decidir entre sus personas favoritas.


Hola :) nuevamente me llegó la inspiración para una pequeña historia padre e hijo de Magneto y Quicksilver ^^ espero que os guste *w*

* * *

 **Difícil elección**

No se sentía capaz de distinguir algo entre toda la niebla. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, pero sabía que estaba solo. No podía recordar como había llegado a tal lugar, pero sentía frío, su cuerpo temblaba sin poderlo evitar. De pronto pudo ver algo de claridad, como una luz, así que con pasos un poco inseguros se dirigió hacia allí. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vio.

\- Papá - gritó la pequeña emocionada al verlo nuevamente

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del hombre. Era imposible, no podía ser cierto. Su mujer y su hija le sonreían mientras que un sentimiento que creía perdido se instalaba en su pecho.

\- ¿Estoy soñando? - preguntó Erik a su esposa

\- No cariño, esto es real - explicó la mujer

\- Pero es imposible, yo os vi morir frente a mis ojos, tuve que enterraros con mis propias manos - dijo el hombre mientras su voz se volvía más frágil debido a las lágrimas

\- Eso también fue real - explicó la mujer - Pero ahora puedes venir con nosotras su así lo deseas, si crees que llegó el momento -

Erik no lo comprendía, no sabía de que momento hablaba pero sería un estúpido si rechazase la oportunidad de volver a estar junto a su amada familia.

\- ¿Me enseñarás finalmente a controlar mis poderes? - preguntó Nina con una sonrisa

\- Por supuesto, pequeña - dijo el hombre con cariño a su adorada hija

\- Entonces ven con nosotras - añadió su esposa mientras extendía su mano hacia el hombre

Erik estuvo a punto de tomarla, cuando escuchó un ruido, aunque parecía más un sollozo. Eso lo hizo observar a todos lados, preocupado, sentía que aquel sonido le partía el alma.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó preocupado

\- Él - explicó la mujer

\- ¿Él? - preguntó Erik cada vez más confundido

¿Quién era esa persona que lloraba? No lograba comprenderlo, pero cada vez podía escuchar los sollozos más fuertes.

\- No puedes tenerlo todo - explicó su esposa - Debes elegir uno -

¿Elegir? Erik no lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de que lo más importante para él siempre serían su esposa e hija, eran lo que más amaba en el mundo ¿No?.

Un nuevo sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos y esta vez creyó escuchar algo " _No te vayas papá, no me dejes solo_ "

Esa voz le dio escalofríos, la conocía, sabía quien era y se sentía estúpido por no haberlo reconocido antes.

\- ¿Peter? - gritó el hombre preocupado mientras observaba a todos lados, buscando a su hijo entre la niebla

\- Nosotras no podemos ir contigo, si no vienes con nosotras no podrás volver a vernos - explicó la pequeña

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó esta vez muy serio

\- Estás muriendo - confesó la mujer

De repente Erik lo recordó, la batalla, como estaba distraído por cuidar de su familia, los x-men, cuando un pedazo de madera atravesó su costado. No lo vio venir y tampoco hubiese podido detenerlo.

Así que eso era.

\- ¿Qué pasará si voy con vosotras? - preguntó Erik

\- Morirás - explicó la mujer

Los dejaría solos, a todos. A él. Pensar en su no tan pequeño hijo llorando le revolvió el estómago, era todo lo que tenía y ya le había arruinado bastante la vida. Peter estaría mejor sin él.

" _Papá por favor_ " dijo la voz nuevamente, rota por las lágrimas

No podía dejarlo solo, no cuando su hijo necesitaba.

\- No puedo ir con vosotras - dijo finalmente Lehnsherr

Fue la decisión más difícil de toda su vida y sentía un vacío en su corazón al tener que decidir entre sus personas más importantes, pero no podía abandonar a Peter, no ahora.

Erik creyó que su esposa e hija se enfadarían, más no pudo creer cuando vio que seguían sonriendo.

\- Es una buena respuesta, estoy orgullosa de ti cariño - dijo la mujer

\- Yo siempre quise un hermano, así que tienes que cuidar de él - pidió la menor

\- ¿No estáis enfadadas? - preguntó Erik

\- ¿Deberíamos? Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por nosotras en vida, pero ahora no iremos a ningún lado, podemos esperar mientras que tu tiempo con él tiene un límite - explicó su esposa con cariño

\- Definitivamente volveré y pasaremos toda la eternidad juntos - prometió el hombre

\- Cuida de mi hermanito - pidió la menor

\- Disfruta el tiempo que te queda y no hagas nada imprudente - pidió su esposa

Erik no pudo evitar sonreír, para las cosas imprudentes ya estaba Peter. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Erik se despidió de su familia y partió rumbo hacia la niebla, siguiendo el sonido de los sollozos.

Escuchaba voces pero parecían demasiado lejanas.

\- No me dejes solo, por favor papá - rogaba Peter entre lágrimas

Erik tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder abrir sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo apenas podía ver borroso, como siluetas. Podía distinguir algo azul, que suponía sería Hank, algo pequeño, seguramente Charles en su silla de ruedas y finalmente algo plateado.

Erik siempre se sintió tranquilo rodeado de metal, después de todo podía controlarlo a su antojo, pero nunca sintió tal alegría y comodidad al ver algo plateado, el cabello de su hijo le parecía en esos momentos lo más hermoso del mundo. Su metal favorito. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera antes, pero era toda una ironía que su hijo tuviese el cabello plateado, aunque le alegraba que fuese así, pues reconocería ese color en cualquier lugar, un metal que jamás confundiría.

Peter se encontraba con su cabeza pegada al pecho de su padre, llenando la camiseta de Erik de lágrimas, pero al mayor no podía importarle menos el estado de la ropa. Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantar su mano y llevarla a la cabeza del mutante, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño. Pero nunca creyó ser capaz de asustar al chico, no era fácil pillar a alguien tan rápido desprevenido, pero lo logró. Peter pegó un pequeño salto en su lugar y lo observó confundido, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas.

A juzgar por la confusión en su rostro, Peter no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Eres todo un mocoso llorón, no puedo dejarte solo ni dos minutos - dijo Erik con la voz más ronca de lo que deseaba, pero le costaba demasiado incluso formular una frase

Peter no dudó y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, como si se fuese a escapar de entre sus dedos.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme, pensé que me abandonarías - añadió el chico mientras hablaba a toda velocidad por los nervios

Erik logró descifrar lo que su hijo decía y acarició nuevamente sus cabellos. Pensar que estuvo tan cerca de dejar al joven solo, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

\- Nunca más te dejaré solo, después de todo eres un peligro para los demás - bromeó Erik

\- Te hacía falta volver del otro lado para descubrir lo que es el humor - bromeó Hank

\- Puedes dejar de hacerte el fuerte, sé que también estabas llorando por mi - se burló Erik

\- Sí, pues me dejarías a Peter y seguro que destroza mi laboratorio nuevamente - añadió Hank mientras miraba al chico con molestia fingida

\- Sólo fueron cuatro veces en lo que va de año, no puedes recordármelo siempre - explicó Peter, más relajado

Charles solo sonrió, feliz de que todo hubiese acabado bien. Hank había tratado la herida de Erik y todo parecía estar bien.

\- ¿Le contarás a Peter la elección que tuviste que tomar? - preguntó Charles en la mente de Erik

Erik se sorprendió, no se imaginó que su amigo hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

\- Creí que me dijiste que no volverías a meterte en mi cabeza enferma - pensó Erik para que Charles lo leyese

\- Desde que cuidas de Peter, dejaste de ser Magneto y con ello el idiota que soñaba con venganza - explicó el profesor - Además de que Hank intentaba mantenerte con vida a toda costa y yo comunicarme contigo, no pude evitar ver lo que sucedía -

Erik suspiró, parecía que incluso a punto de morir le causaba problemas a todos.

\- Peter no debe saber nada, se sentiría culpable - pensó Erik, dando la conversación por finalizada

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó Peter - Tierra llamando a Dadneto, ¿Al final el casco afectó tus neuronas? -

\- Por dios Peter, reduce la velocidad - pidió el hombre

\- Bueno, tenemos tiempo para hablar mientras te recuperes - explicó el menor

\- ¿Alguien puede matarme? - pidió Erik burlándose de su hijo

\- Yo siempre me ofreceré voluntario - añadió Hank

Todos comenzaron a reír, lo necesitaban después de todo lo sucedido.

\- Hubiese estado realmente decepcionada si nos elegías por encima de tus responsabilidades - pensó Magda mientras abrazaba a su hija

\- Papá parece feliz - añadió su hija con una sonrisa

\- Lo es - afirmó la mujer - Y con suerte no volveremos a verlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo -

Erik tenía responsabilidades de las que encargarse y ellas tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar, además de que también deseaban poder conocer algún día a Peter personalmente.

\- Quiero comer Twinkies - se quejó Peter

\- Voy a perder la paciencia - añadió Erik mientras Hank lo ayudaba a levantarse

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :) la idea fue algo rara pero quería escribirla igualmente


End file.
